1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the card edge connector assembly with ejectors to linearly install/eject the card thereinto/therefrom, and particularly to the interconnection system including at least a pair of opposite such card edge connectors in a head-to-head manner with a printed circuit board thereunder.
2. The Related Art
The copending parent application Ser. No. 09/016,144 filed Jan. 30, 1998, discloses a slanted conventional DIMM (Dual In-line Memory Module) type card edge connector with ejectors thereon for use with a card or memory module. Another copending parent application Ser. No. 09/270,380 filed Mar. 16, 1999, discloses a pair of so-called SO DIMM (Small Out-line Dual In-line Memory Modules) connectors arranged in a head-to-head manner.
Anyhow, the SO DIMM connector are generally used in the notebook computers, and the desktop computers still require the conventional DIMM connectors for use therewith due to the corresponding mechanical and electrical characteristic consideration. Moreover, because the contact arrangements of the conventional DIMM connector and of the SO DIMM connector are different from each other, there are still some problems requiring to be solved during setting an interconnection system including two opposite traditional DIMM connectors mounted on the corresponding printed circuit board.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide an interconnection system including a pair of DIMM connectors mounted on a printed circuit board in a head-to-head manner wherein such pair of DIMM connectors are of either slanted type or horizontal type while non-vertical type for lower profile consideration.